


the light (that lights up the darkness)

by sweaterlou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Depression, M/M, Self Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 00:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweaterlou/pseuds/sweaterlou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he's beautiful, and perfect. but louis is dating eleanor, and harry is stupid for falling in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the light (that lights up the darkness)

he’s beautiful, in the way when the sun is setting and it’s going to be hot tomorrow, and the sky dances with pinks and whites and yellows, and the wind is cool while the crickets chirp. and he’s beautiful like the ocean when the current’s strong and the blue sweeps in with the sand while children stand by the edge, and laugh and run away when it washes over their feet. and he’s beautiful like a sunday drive, with the windows down and music high, and the sun reflects through the windshield and sends lines of light down the seats, specks of dust being caught as they move through the air. and harry’s awestruck, and he’s staring, watching as lou’s eyes dart back and forth from niall, to zayn and his heart is pounding. he wants to sit and watch the sunset with him, and he wants to watch him splash in the water, and he wants to drive for hours with him, and he wants to kiss him, hold him, tell him how beautiful he is, but he’s dating eleanor and harry is an idiot for falling in love.  
+  
he likes to listen to music before bed. he likes to draw when it’s late at night, and he likes to sleep until noon, and he dances when he’s drunk. harry knows all these things, knows basically everything about him, and he adds small little facts to his list as he listens to him talk. and he knows how louis likes his coffee, and he knows his mother’s birthday (and he may or may not send her a card and some flowers, because she deserves something nice for raising the only thing that makes him happy). when lou gets sick one october’s day, harry’s over at his apartment before the sun is completely up, with soup and cookies, and louis barely has time to say good morning, before he’s sat on the couch and wrapped up in a mountain of blankets as the second season of doctor who is starting on the tv (and harry also knows that ten is louis’ favorite doctor). the two spend the day being lazy and on the edges of their seats watching david tennant save the universe over and over again. by 9, louis feels 110% better, and he hugs harry and thanks him, and harry wants to kiss him, but he doesn’t, just smiles and tells him to get some rest before he leaves with want want want in his head. and he texts lou goodnight because he knows he likes that too.  
+  
he does this thing, when he’s happy, where his smile is just a little more crooked, and his eyes look bigger and he jiggles his knee up and down, and harry thinks it’s the cutest thing. and when he’s really upset, or distraught, his face looks older, and his shoulders slump, and his hands shake lightly, and harry wants to stop them from shaking from holding them in between them, and he wants to kiss his forehead and tell him he’s okay. and he does this thing when he’s horny. where his eyes close half way and he constantly bites his lip, and he moves his legs a lot, and it drives harry crazy, because he can’t touch him, and lick him and bite, and mark and fuck and it drives him wild.   
+  
he’s perfect, and wonderful, and he’s like one of those fancy cakes you see in bakery shop windows when you were a child. you can watch, and want, and drool over, and beg and beg for it, but eventually you realize you’re never going to get it, so you get upset and walk out of the shops with tears prickling at your eyes. and harry watches as louis cuddles up with eleanor on the beach, and the water looks sad, and the sky is dark and gloomy and threatening rain, and the air is cold, and the car windows won’t go down all the way and the sun has hidden itself behind darkness. louis is still beautiful, but he’s covered up by kisses and long, brown hair, and he’s getting more and more blurry, slowly fading, and harry’s sunset has set and the moon is up, and the sun isn’t going to be back in the morning, so he looks away and scratches at the scars on his wrists and louis is so bright, and it’s hard to look away, but harry does, and the light is gone, and everything is dark.  
+


End file.
